


Spoil With Affection

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgardian Tony Stark, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gift Giving, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: There are some things about Loki's courtship that Anthony expects, others however, he does not.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 86
Kudos: 518





	Spoil With Affection

**Author's Note:**

> I have sooooo many Asgardian!Tony stories to post. So, if you're a fan of them, you're in luck! If you merely put up with them then, heh, sorry about that. If you don't care either way, then hopefully it won't be too many XD
> 
> Regardless, I hope you all enjoy this one!

Courting Loki was not at all like Anthony expected.

He had known the prince for a number of years. He had _wanted_ him for just as long. The realisation of their mutual attraction and affection had culminated in a kiss inside Loki’s rooms after a few wines too many.

They’d ended up fumbling their way to Loki’s bedroom and after coaxing each other to their release had fallen asleep on top of the bedding. Loki had been blushing the next morning and Anthony had been equally embarrassed – but upon admitting it was more than just lust, things had become softer and sweeter.

They’d started courting that morning and Anthony had been thrilled and excited to be able to express his affection for the prince.

What had _surprised_ Anthony was how demonstrative Loki turned out to be.

Loki had always been restrained in his affection. His few compliments during their friendship were murmured as quietly as his commentary on the ridiculousness of his brother. Anthony had believed it to be a mechanism to protect himself. It was easier to deflect a genuine phrase if it was uttered softly enough.

Anthony had expected their courtship to be _known_ but hardly overt.

Perhaps, after a time, there might be a dance or two. They might even exchange gifts during the more romantic feast days. Maybe not in public, but in private, surely.

And, for the first few weeks, his prediction proved correct. Loki was careful with his touches. Their hands and arms brushed as they walked together. They kissed in secluded, shadowed corridors and their meals gained a touch of something intimate, but nothing that could be explicitly declared a romance.

There seemed to be a hesitancy about it. Something which Anthony had believed was merely the newness of the situation. But, when they were walking the gardens and Anthony’s hand had brushed Loki’s, he’d watched his friend hesitate before taking it fully in his. He’d watched Anthony carefully, but he had only smiled.

When they’d met the Queen a few minutes later, neither of them had pulled their touch away. Anthony had been given the privilege of watching Loki’s smile grow to reveal his dimples. After that day, Loki made his affection obvious wherever they went.

Anthony hadn’t minded, in fact, he’d been delighted by the bold declarations of their affections and courtship. Loki whisked him into at least one dance every evening. They walked with intertwined hands and occasionally Loki’s arm would wrap around his shoulders, drawing him close.

What he had _not_ expected were the gifts from Loki.

Flowers.

The first collection he received, laying elegantly on the window of his forge, he’d assumed to be someone trying to sway his affections from the prince. When a note had been written in Loki’s elegant scrawl, he’d been surprised.

_May your day be as blessed as any day I find myself in your presence._

Anthony had almost laughed, but he _knew_ Loki. He could tell by the prince’s tone and steady penmanship that the words were _serious_. It was unexpectedly romantic. He’d displayed the flowers in his forge and Loki had given another one of his smiles when he’d visited later in the day and seen them.

Had it been the only occurrence, Anthony would have brushed it aside, but it wasn’t.

The flowers continued, as did more notes filled with flowery, _romantic_ script. They were laden not only with compliments but statements declaring Loki’s sadness to part from him and longing to return.

He would find them in both his house and forge, usually with a gift of some kind attached. Sometimes, it would be coal for his forge when Loki noticed he was running low. Other times, it would be his favourite sweets or a freshly brewed drink. Frequently, it would be the flowers or trinkets normally bestowed on lovers.

Typically, on _female_ lovers. Although, it was not unheard of for men to receive them too. It was merely the _strangeness_ of it. Had Anthony decided to court Fandral the Dashing, he would have considered the trinkets understandable.

And yet, he also knew Fandral _never_ went to such trouble with his conquests.

Loki was… _doting_ on him. He'd been amused and flattered. He’d also kept every note and enjoyed each gift. He’d also kissed Loki sweetly and with gratitude whenever he’d next seen the mage. Every smile Loki displayed upon his gifts being eagerly received was as much of a treat as the presents themselves.

However, despite his enjoyment, numerous months into their courtship, a passing comment from an elderly patron had made him pause and see the actions in a different light.

“ _Your prince must have done something wrong,_ ” he’d remarked. “ _I do hope he’s made up for it_.”

Anthony had been confused until the man had nodded at the flowers and box of sweet pastries wrapped in a ribbon. 

“ _Same gift I always got my lady when I’d done her a disservice_.”

He’d chuckled fondly when Anthony had spluttered, not sure what to say. Thankfully, the topic had changed and he’d been able to turn the subject back to the sword the man was getting commissioned for his young son.

When the man left, Anthony walked over to the gifts and stood in front of them with a growing frown of concern. To his knowledge, Loki wasn’t repenting for anything, and Loki didn’t act like a man giving penance. If anything, he always seemed to be waiting for Anthony’s reaction.

_As if he needs to be assured of their welcome. Of **his** welcome._

The moment the thought crossed his mind, Anthony’s heart fell and he felt a sharp twisting ache in his stomach. It was like a hundred snakes. 

_What if he thinks he **needs** to give me gifts?_

Anthony knew that Loki was often bribing the court in some way or another to get his way or gain their approval and support. Anthony also knew that Loki had been wary and suspicious of his friendship at the start, not willing to accept it was offered freely and without conditions.

_What if he thinks our relationship is the same?_

Anthony didn’t want to believe it. Loki never _looked_ like he was expecting Anthony to change his mind, but the fear that he was _hiding_ it took root and left Anthony unable to concentrate. He wanted to rush to Loki’s side and confirm that Loki knew he and their courtship was in earnest, but, he didn’t know where in the palace Loki might be or what tasks he might be involved in.

Anthony was forced to wait and hope Loki would appear soon. He never let a day go by without them seeing each other, even if only for a few minutes. 

Normally, Anthony would have taken the pastries into his forge and eaten them as he worked, but today, he couldn’t bring himself to do so. Nor could he display the flowers around the space – allowing him to catch a glimpse of them wherever he might be. He left them where they’d appeared and sat at his desk, trying, in vain, to sketch something while his mind was distracted.

He became so lost in thoughts that he didn’t even hear the sound of the door opening, but he _did_ hear the voice he had been waiting for.

“You have not touched your gifts?”

Loki sounded despondent and Anthony immediately whipped his head to look at the mage. Loki was eyeing the items as if they had personally betrayed him. There was no hint of a smile, but the beginning of a pensive frown was forming.

Anthony stood abruptly and closed the distance. He took his lover’s hands in his own. It instantly drew Loki’s gaze.

“Anthony?”

“You do know you do not need to give me these, Loki?” Anthony began. “You know that I am courting you not because of what you can gift me but because it is _you?_ ”

Loki blinked, looking startled before, slowly, a softer version of his smile formed. It didn’t reveal his dimples but it was warm and it brightened his eyes.

“Of course I know this, Anthony,” Loki said. “If I didn’t, I would hardly have announced my intentions for the realms to see.”

Anthony let out a loud breath, feeling relieved, especially at how artlessly Loki explained it. He squeezed the mage’s hands and followed it with a kiss for good measure. It only remained chaste as despite Loki kissing him back, his lover also pulled back. His frown had returned but it wasn’t half as worrying.

“Why did you feel I didn’t?”

Anthony shook his head. “It was a comment of a patron. He believed your gifts were done in recompense for some slight. It made me wonder why you give them so often if not to sway me with favoured treats.”

His words, instead of making Loki laugh or shrug off the gesture, did the most peculiar thing. They made the prince _blush_. It started small, just a pinking of his cheeks, but as Anthony noticed it, the colouring began to spread. The more he watched, the deeper it became. Loki looked away and cleared his throat, but his ears still gave away his embarrassment.

“Loki?” Anthony asked, and the reaction made it impossible not to add. “Why _do_ you give them to me?”

Loki cleared his throat again and while he didn’t catch Anthony’s gaze, he did answer, his words little louder than a whisper.

“I like to,” he admitted. “I like to see your reaction and the way you use them.” He wetted his lips nervously. “I have not had much opportunity and I… I just _like_ to.”

The confession warmed Anthony’s heart and he shuffled closer. Loki glanced up, still looking embarrassed but Anthony kissed him. It was a gentle kiss that didn’t last long, but it tasted all the sweeter after Loki’s words.

“I like it when you do,” Anthony said. “I keep all of your notes and enjoy every one you offer. You never _need_ to give them to me, but I will always love each and every one you send me.”

When Loki grinned, it was the one that Anthony adored above all others. It was the wide, dimpling _happy_ one. 

It was the one that Anthony hoped to spend a lifetime receiving, with or without a gift along with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I just like the idea of Loki being a romantic sap who wants to spoil Anthony rotten. Tell me it isn't adorable XD


End file.
